Lyle Campbell
‘No we are not. The one thing you could never do was listen, Martin.' - Lyle Campbell trying to reason with Lord Eknamizax. Professor Sir Lyle Campbell, CBE, KBE, GBE. Early years (1900-1905) Lyle Campbell was born on 20th August 1900 to Paul and Chantelle Campbell. His sister, Jane was born on 19th February 1897. In 1903, Jane suffered a horrific acid attack which left her blind in one eye and her face completely burned off. She had to wear a face mask 23 hours a day. Paul went and attacked the acid attackers by throwing hot water in their face in early 1904. The attackers were sentenced to life in Deephold while he got 30 years. Friendship with Adolf Hitler (1905-1911) Chantelle kept the family together and met sixteen-year-old Adolf Hitler in the launderette one day. He came and helped look after Lyle and Jane. He and Lyle became best of friends. Adolf started to hate Jews. Lyle started to hate them too as it was Jews who burned his sister's face. Chantelle looked after the kids until she couldn't bear to not see Paul anymore and got herself incarcerated in 1907. Adolf became the kids' legal guardian and in 1910, a baby was dropped off. It was none other than the third child of Chantelle and Paul - Oliver Campbell. The Duel (1911) On Lyle's birthday, in the summer of 1911, Adolf took Lyle, Jane and Oliver to the beach. Lyle and Adolf had a massive argument and Adolf attempted to burn Oliver Campbell. They had a giant cutlass fight that lasted three hours. Eventually, Lyle stabbed Adolf in the arm and flung him back into the rocks. He disappeared until 1925. Newnham Years (1911-1918) Lyle Campbell was possibly the best student that Newnham had ever seen. By 1913, he had the Special Services to the School award. When World War I broke out, Lyle knew that Adolf Hitler would be fighting along with the Germans but warned no one as he didn't think that Adolf Hitler was anyone but a normal German fighting. In 1916, he passed his ESEs with top grades. He did the same in 1918 with his LSHEs. He left Newnham in July 1918, the place he was fond of the most. The Army (1918) He worked in the army against Adolf Hitler and them lot from August to November 1918 when the war ended. He was delighted. Working at the Houses of Parliament (1918-1930) He became cleaner at the Houses for two years. In 1920, hestarted to work at the Houses. In 1922, he was quickly promoted to Head of the Department of Government Law Enforcement. For eight years, everyone wanted him to Prime Minister but then he got rid of his job at the Houses and applied to be Cleaner at Newnham, much to the dismay of everyone. Hiding at Newnham (1930-1945) When he became Cleaner at Newnham in 1930, he did not know that he would be there for ninety-three years. He rose from Dinner Man to Lunch-Time Supervisor before coming the Science teacher in 1934. Lyle knew that Adolf Hitler had become leader of Germany in 1938 in the Rise of the Nazis'. On 1 September 1939, the day World War II broke out, Lyle became Deputy Headmaster. Germany took over most of Europe and everyone thought Adolf Hitler would win. Only one man could overpower him - Lyle Campbell. Lyle could not do it: he was scared that Adolf would reveal who killed Jane Campbell. But, on 29 April 1945, Lyle could not deal with anymore death or hurt or overtaking of countries. He set off to Adolf Hitler's place of living and arrived on 30 April 1945. The Legendary Duel (1945) Adolf saw Lyle and both the armies stopped fighting as they all circled around Adolf and Lyle. Adolf told Lyle: 'It has been thirty-four years. You've changed and so have I.' Adolf struck and duel known as the 'Legendary Duel' began. Eye-witnesses said it was the greatest duel of all time. Lyle had always said they were 'equally matched' and that he was 'a tad faster' than Adolf Hitler. After ten hours of duelling, Lyle was on the floor and bloody. Adolf was the same. Lyle said '3...' but before going to two, he shot Hitler in the head. He was dead. Lyle led the army and by 2 May 1945 all the German forces were captured. Lyle returned to Newnham Middle School on 3 May 1945, very famous. Final Years as Deputy Headmaster (1945-1977) In 1965, Lyle Campbell was given a CBE for his services to Europe and the world. In 1966, Lyle met Martin Willis (later Lord Eknamizax) which is, for the rest of his life, is what he thought as his 'worst mistake'. Martin eventually started to shoot students in the Terror of 1968 at Newnham School. In his last year - 1972-1973 school year - he killed a girl in the girls' toilets and made his first Immorcan although the evidence to her death never led to Martin. Lyle of course knew that it was Martin and remained suspicious for a long time after. On 30 April 1975, 30 years after he killed Adolf Hitler, he was awarded both a KBE and GBE for his services to the country. On 1 September 1977, he became Headmaster of Newnham. Headmaster Years & Fighting Lord Eknamizax (1977-2023) In 1990, Eknamizax rose to power and a big war known as the Great English War of Sixteen Years began.